I Care
by Lay Soledad
Summary: O que acontece quando ele já não se importa mais? Quando o casamento chega ao final sem nem mesmo saber como isso tudo começou? One Shot inspirada na música I Care - Beyoncé.
1. I Care Parte I

**N/A: **_Então é isso, estou postando essa O/s inspirada nessa música, I Care, como o ff não deixa postar links, sugiro que procurem no YT a música, e bom, preciso saber o que vocês acharam da história e então postarei a segunda parte._

* * *

_ Boy, maybe if you care enough_  
** Rapaz, talvez se você se importasse o bastante**  
_ I wouldn't have to care so much_  
**Eu não teria que me importar tanto**  
_ What happened to our trust?_  
**O que aconteceu com a nossa confiança?**  
_ Now you just given up_  
** Agora, você simplismente desistiu**  
_ You used to be so in love_  
**Você costumava ser tão apaixonado**  
_ Now you don't care no more_  
** Agora, você não importa mais**  
_ Well, I care_  
** Bem, eu me importo**

* * *

- Quero o divórcio.

Ele me olhou, como se eu tivesse dito que matei alguém, na verdade _nós_ havíamos matado algo. O casamento. O amor, quem sabe. Mesmo as palavras soando erradas até para mim que as pronunciei, era o que tinha que ser, o divórcio era o certo a fazer agora. Mesmo que eu estivesse destruída por dentro.

- Você... Não é possível... – Edward riu com escárnio – Isso foi por causa da briga boba que tivemos. Claro, porquê você pode sair com suas amigas depois do trabalho, tomar todas e chegar em casa quase de manhã e eu não posso fazer o mesmo? – aumentou a voz gradativamente, a mão na cintura e o sorriso cínico indicavam que ele estava irritado.

- Não seja idiota e hipócrita. – eu precisava competir com seu tom de voz.

Um lampejo pareceu ter atravessado seus olhos, que não demoraram um segundo para queimarem em acusação.

- Você tem outro. – não era uma pergunta.

- O QUE?

- Está procurando qualquer motivo para se livrar do casamento. É obvio que tem outro.

A raiva me contaminou. Edward nunca fora tão idiota e arrogante como vinha sendo e era agora.

- COMO VOU TER OUTRO SE NEM VEJO UM CASAMENTO? TUDO O QUE VEJO SÃO DOIS ESTRANHOS DIVIDINDO O MESMO TETO E A MESMA CAMA, QUE ALIAS HÁ MUITO TEMPO SÓ SERVE PARA DORMIR! – explodi.

- É POR FALTA DE SEXO QUE ESTÁ PEDINDO DIVÓRCIO? QUE PORRA É ESSA, ISABELLA? ISSO NUNCA FOI O MAIS IMPORTANTE PARA VOCÊ!

- E NÃO É! Só não aguento mais chegar e ficar em casa e me sentir completamente sozinha! – controlei meu tom de voz, era tarde da noite, os vizinhos não precisavam ouvir mais uma das nossas discussões.

- Sozinha? Você tem tantas amigas, sua mãe mora perto, conhece os vizinhos. Invente uma desculpa melhor, Isabella. – franziu o nariz com desdém.

Foi impossível não voltar a gritar.

- NÃO QUERO AMIGAS, MINHA MÃE OU VIZINHOS, QUERO MEU MARIDO!

- E quem está a sua frente? – se esforçou para não gritar.

- Há muito tempo não sei mais. – minha voz não saiu mais que um sussurro antes de deixar o quarto com uma batida brusca de porta.

Desci as escadas e sentei no sofá, esperando que Edward não viesse atrás de mim. Eu não iria repetir que queria o divórcio de novo, não mais hoje. Há quase quatro meses vínhamos passando por uma crise séria no nosso casamento de quase três anos. Ambos atarefados e estressados com trabalhos e sem paciência um para com o outro. Isso seria normal, como em qualquer outro casamento, se Edward e eu não agíssemos como completos estranhos dentro de casa. Para falar a verdade eu não me lembrava de como ou quando tínhamos chegado a esse ponto. Em nossas discussões eu sempre deixava claro que a nossa indiferença me machucava, nos machucava, e ele parecia não se _importar._

Eu me _importava _e estava na hora de dar um basta nisso.

...

Me sobressaltei com um baque surdo vindo de algum lugar e então percebi que havia adormecido no sofá, pisquei algumas vezes até que minha visão estivesse em perfeito estado e tive o vislumbre da silhueta de Edward caminhando em direção à cozinha. Constatei com pesar que se isso acontecesse há algum tempo atrás eu acordaria na cama, confortável e aconchegada ao seu peito. Constatei com mais pesar ainda que o conto de fadas nunca existiu, por mais imperfeito que pudesse ser.

Dei uma rápida olhada no relógio acima da porta e quase caí do sofá. Tinha uma audiência importante hoje. E estava atrasada. Ambos, Edward e eu, erámos advogados, formados na mesma turma, foi assim que nos conhecemos.

_Eu precisava daquele livro e não o achava em canto algum. Na internet a fila de espera era imensa, vasculhei todas as bibliotecas e livrarias da cidade e agora estava pela décima vez em três dias vasculhando a biblioteca da NYU._

_- Hey, cuidado para não cair – ouvi uma voz masculina animada me alertar._

_Olhei para baixo e quase me arrependi de ter subido naquela escada ao invés de pedir para que algum monitor por ali o fizesse._

_- Não devo passar do chão.- devolvi simpaticamente para o cara ao qual não me dei ao luxo de dar a devida atenção. Aquele trabalho extra somaria confortavelmente mais créditos ao meu currículo._

_- Não seria legal ver uma moça bonita como você esborrachada no chão._

_Parei minha busca e o fitei. Mantinha a cabeça inclinada para cima para que pudesse me ver, ele era bonito, uma observação impossível de se evitar à primeira vista, vestia um suéter de lã pesado que marcava seus músculos discretamente, os olhos tinham um tom verde que eu adorava e seu sorriso era amistoso, de certa forma marcante, os cabelos eram incrivelmente bagunçados, como se nunca tivessem sido penteados. Ele fazia a maioria das aulas comigo, lembrava vagamente dele ter me pedido algumas anotações em algumas aulas. Acho que seu nome era Edvard, ou algo do tipo._

_- Está sem par para a festa da Pui? – perguntei, deduzindo o motivo do flerte. Alguns caras do curso já haviam me chamado para acompanhá-los, recusei todos, precisava estudar._

_- Não estarei se você aceitar ir comigo. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, curvando os ombros para a frente enquanto me lançava um meio sorriso._

_- Vou ter que recusar. Desculpe. – voltei a atenção à fileira de livros e tentei não mostrar minha impaciência diante do fato de que ele estava tomando meus preciosos minutos de procura._

_- Está procurando pelo 'Ignorantia juris'?_

_- Como... como sabe?_

_- Ouvi você comentando com Ângela. Vai mesmo encarar esse trabalho extra? – perguntou franzindo a testa em descrença._

_- Vai me render créditos. – bufei, irritada por não ter encontrado o livro mais uma vez, descendo a escada com cuidado até estar com meus dois pés seguros e plantados no chão._

_- Bom, acho que é a única que vai fazer o trabalho extra. Eu tenho o livro. – falou, me virei para fita-lo, para olhar diretamente nos olhos daquele, que, naquele momento, era meu salvador. Ele era muito mais alto que eu e realmente seu sorriso era uma coisa bonita de se apreciar._

_- Sério?- minha voz aumentou consideravelmente e a monitora no começo do corredor extenso me repreendeu com um "Shhhh!" _

_Ele assentiu, sorrindo e me estendeu o livro depois de pegá-lo de dentro de sua bolsa. Quase chorei de emoção._

_- Fico te devendo essa, mesmo – murmurei emocionada, foleando algumas páginas do livro._

_- Não fica devendo se for à festa da Pui comigo._

_Fitei seus olhos verdes de novo, ele não parecia ser mau caráter, tinha emprestado seu livro à praticamente uma estranha..._

_- Tudo bem._

_- Te espero no estacionamento do bloco A as oito._

_- Obrigada, mesmo._

_- Não seria legal ver uma moça bonita como você decepcionada por não achar um livro – piscou sorrindo antes de sair. _

_Acompanhei seus passos até que ele sumisse pelo corredor._

Naquela mesma noite nos beijamos pela primeira vez e desde então começamos a sair. Tomar café, almoçar, fazer trabalho juntos sempre nos levava a beijos roubados e amassos no sofá de seu apartamento, no carro, nas escadarias que davam acesso aos dormitórios, na biblioteca... Edward não era o cara mais lindo, deslumbrante e sexy do mundo, mas tinha um jeito cativante e carismático que deixava qualquer uma derretida. Foram quase quatro meses até que começássemos um relacionamento sério. Ele ganhou meu respeito, minha devoção e meu amor.

Que ironia. Há quase quatro meses estávamos pouco a pouco destruindo o que construímos. Parecia que nessa fase da minha vida só existia os _quase_.

Suspirei olhando minha aparência no espelho enquanto passava uma boa quantidade de corretivo e pó para omitir minhas olheiras. Edward entrou no quarto e em um movimento mal calculado onde eu queria sair do closet e ele entrar, acabamos nos esbarrando.

- Desculpe – balbuciei, conseguindo sair do closet.

Sua mão agarrou meu pulso, sem violência.

- Podemos conversar quando eu chegar? – sua voz demonstrava cansaço.

- Não sei se vou chegar antes das vinte e duas.

- Não tem problema. Eu espero – deu um aceno de cabeça, soltando meu pulso e entrou no closet, procurando uma gravata em uma das três gavetas específicas.

_- Bella, isso me aperta tanto! – reclamou enquanto eu ajustava sua gravata e o colarinho da camisa branca perfeitamente engomada._

_- Você é oficialmente um advogado agora, amor. Tem que se portar e trajar como um._

_- Mas, caramba, você sabe que isso faz um calor danado? – fez um bico adorável que não resistir a beijar._

_- Sei. E pare de mimo, já usou gravatas antes. – argumentei, ajudando-o a vestir o terno que alinhava tão bem seus ombros e braços._

_- Em um debate e na nossa formatura. E era inverno nas duas ocasiões._

_- Edward, pare de agir como uma criança de cinco anos... – reclamei._

_- Me dê três motivos para que eu saia nesse calor com essa gravata e terno, Bella._

_- Você. Fica. Fodidamente. Sexy. De terno e gravata – pontuei as palavras aproximando minha boca da sua. Ele aceitou apenas aquele motivo._

...

- Protesto, excelência. – me levantei da cadeira em um átimo. – O fato de meu cliente tomar remédios controlados não interfere em suas decisões.

- Mas o próprio réu admitiu ter deixado de tomar seus remédios antes de efetuar a quebra do contrato e do litígio. O que significa que não estava em seu estado normal. – Müller rebateu ao meu lado.

- Indeferido.

Sentei na cadeira, irritada. Müller abotoou seu terno com um sorriso pretencioso antes de se sentar novamente e o juiz anunciar a entrada de uma nova testemunha.

- Dra. Cullen, não lhe paguei uma fortuna para deixar o advogado meia boca da minha ex mulher levar todo o meu dinheiro. Dê a volta por cima ou arrumarei outro advogado e entrarei com um pedido de retorno dos seus honorários. – meu cliente, Seth Parker, sussurrou irritado ao meu lado.

O caso era simples, Seth havia quebrado contrato com sua sócia e esposa por motivos litigiosos, havia se apaixonado por outra mulher e pretendia pagar a multa pela quebra para se mudar do estado e abrir um negócio e recomeçar uma vida com sua nova companheira. Mas como gente fútil e ambiciosa existe, sua, agora ex, mulher entrou com um pedido de pensão alegando danos morais e materiais, exigindo uma fortuna. O problema é que eu não conseguia me concentrar e argumentar coerentemente quando as palavras ditas mais cedo por Edward rondavam minha cabeça, seria o fim definitivo de tudo, eu sabia, eu pedi por isso ontem, mas ainda assim aquilo me perturbava com uma força fora do comum. Era a minha vida perfeita indo por água a baixo afinal.

Depois de duas exaustivas horas, consegui dar a _volta por cima._ Seth não só se livrou da mulher como também conseguiu reduzir o valor de sua multa pela quebra de contrato quando aleguei – com provas concretas – que ela havia mantido um caso extra conjugal com um gigolô qualquer.

- Obrigado, Dra. Cullen. – Seth agradecia enquanto estava no corredor do tribunal – Me desculpe por minha ameaça, mas sabe como é, eu estava nervoso. – sorriu sem graça.

- Eu quem peço desculpas, Seth. Tudo deu certo afinal, boa sorte com o novo negócio.

- Obrigado, um amigo meu precisa de um advogado, vou recomendá-la.

- Já tem meu cartão, certo?

Ele acenou e se foi. Voltei a caminhar apressada pelos corredores, dei uma rápida olhada em meu relógio de pulso e vi que teria apenas dez minutos para almoçar antes de voltar ao tribunal para defender outra causa, desta vez pública.

- Cullen. – Müller caminhava apressado em minha direção. – Quero lhe dar os parabéns pela causa. – estendeu a mão com um sorriso venenoso.

Müller era o que chamo de _trash lawyer_, aceitava qualquer causa, era advogado apenas pelo dinheiro, não pela real justiça. Qualquer passo em falso e ele _dava o bote_.

- Obrigada, Müller. – apertei sua mão firmemente.

- Encontrei seu marido no Venice Club outra noite e ele comentou algo sobre estar precisando de outro sócio para o Swan&Cullen. – comentou de modo ardiloso.

- Ah, claro. Queremos ampliar o escritório e estamos procurando por um sócio. – mascarei minha surpresa ao fato de que Edward frequentou o Venice, um clube de stripp muito conhecido em Chicago por não ser apenas um clube de stripp.

- Aqui está meu cartão, podemos discutir uma junção. – estendeu seu cartão.

- Claro, me desculpe Müller, mas tenho um compromisso. Entrarei em contato – peguei seu cartão, amassando-o assim que alcancei as escadarias do tribunal, descartei-o na lata de lixo mais próxima.

...

O relógio do painel do carro marcava duas da manhã. Estacionei na garagem e retirei a chave da ignição, bebi meu café puro e sem açúcar com o máximo de calma que consegui. As palavras de Müller rodavam minha cabeça e então algo se clareou em minha mente. Não, por Deus, não. Aquilo nunca tinha se passado por minha cabeça justamente por minha confiança em Edward ser cega. Ele era meu marido, e antes de tudo, sócio e melhor amigo. Pelo menos era o que eu achava. Se Edward estivesse me traindo eu não queria nem pensar no que viria pela frente.

Respirei fundo antes de pegar minha pasta e ativar o alarme do carro, girei a chave na porta que dava acesso à cozinha, entrei, fechando-a. Meus saltos ecoaram pelo piso num som incomodo para quem passou o dia entre tribunal, escritório e papéis. Deixei as chaves no aparador da sala e subi as escadas sem pressa, entrando no quarto. A casa estava silenciosa e escura, a não ser por uma luz vinda da porta ao lado, o escritório. Ignorei o hábito de verificar se ele estava realmente lá e coloquei minha pasta em cima da poltrona no canto do quarto. Me desfiz do sobretudo, saltos, terninho, brincos, camiseta, amarrei meus cabelos no topo da cabeça, me livrei da saia lápis e entrei no chuveiro. A água me fez um ótimo favor ao relaxar meus músculos tensos e cansados, tudo o que queria agora era minha cama macia e meus cobertores quentes.

Saí do vapor quente me sentindo renovada, caminhei até o closet e me livrei do roupão, vestindo uma calcinha azul turquesa leve de renda enquanto procurava uma camisola confortável para vestir, resistindo ao impulso de pegar uma de suas camisas.

Soltei um gritinho fino de susto quando percebi Edward parado no closet, olhando _daquele _jeito que meu corpo e coração conheciam como ninguém, segundos depois me dei conta da minha situação, tapando meus seios nus com os braços, meu rosto ardeu.

Ele apenas me olhou, predatório, e caminhou sem pressa até mim.

Automaticamente dei dois passos para trás, minhas costas foram detidas pelo espelho grande no fundo do closet. Ele estendeu sua mão, os dedos traçaram meu rosto, contornaram a linha da mandíbula e desceram pelo pescoço num afago. Fechei os olhos, deleitando a sensação. Há quanto tempo ele não me tocava assim, com carinho? Há quanto tempo tínhamos tido uma noite regada a amor e sexo? Meu corpo reconheceu seu amante assim que seus dedos traçaram a linha do colo e sua boca sugou meu pescoço, fazendo meus lábios se partirem em um gemido mudo.

Minha mente se apagou. E quando dei por mim Edward estocava dentro de mim violentamente, minhas costas batiam com tanta força contra o espelho que tinha certeza que a qualquer minuto se espatifaria em pedaços. Mordi seu ombro com força sentindo os espasmos de um orgasmo muito próximo e quem sabe pretendendo machuca – lo também. Não trocávamos beijos, eram mordidas e apertos cheios de raiva, ressentimento, talvez saudade ou arrependimento, minha mente não trabalhava muito bem naquele momento. Edward soltou um som gutural, acelerando ainda mais – se possível – o ritmo. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios, meu corpo se contraiu com força, me avisando que eu tinha chegado ao orgasmo de forma louca e intensa. Chegando também ao fim ele imprensou meu corpo contra o espelho com tanta força que me senti sem conseguir respirar por alguns segundos. Talvez sua intenção fosse me machucar. _Ou seria a intenção de ambos?_ Foi o que me perguntei quando vi meus dentes marcados em seu pescoço e ombro, sua pele branca, completamente vermelha agora, parecia ferver pelo esforço feito, provavelmente eu não estava tão diferente daquele estado.

Seus braços antes me sustentando me largaram, minhas pernas cederam trêmulas, respirei fundo me mantendo de pé novamente com a ajuda do espelho atrás de mim. Ele levantou a calça moletom que vestia. E me deu as costas. _O que ele tinha feito? Ou melhor. Por quê? _Não pude controlar as palavras.

- Por... por que... o que...? – gaguejei estupidamente.

** XX**

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Obrigada a todos que leram!_

_Voltarei em breve, porém preciso mesmo saber de suas opiniões. ;D_

_Lay._


	2. I Care Parte final

**N/A: **_Então meninas, quero agradecer pelos comentários. E aí está a segunda parte. Antes de mais nada: POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM! hahahaha Lá embaixo a gente conversa. ;D_

* * *

- Com foda. Sem divórcio. – disse ainda de costas antes de sair do closet.

Permaneci ali. Parada. Ele havia mesmo colocado na cabeça que a causa do meu pedido de divórcio era falta de sexo? Deus! Cada vez mais eu o desconhecia. Conviver com Edward não era fácil, em mais de seis anos de relacionamento passamos por muitos altos e baixos, mas nada tão grave como agora. O sexo era um item essencial para nós, não vou mentir, e não só para nos satisfazer, mas porque era a nossa maneira de nos tornar mais cumplices, mais próximos. Ser advogado não é fácil, trabalhamos praticamente vinte e quatro horas e ás vezes até em sonho, mas ainda assim, antes, sempre encontrávamos um jeito de nos ver, conversar, aplacar a saudade e o desejo acumulado de horas ou dias longe um do outro. Nem que fosse por alguns minutos roubados em seu escritório no centro comercial.

_Ouvi seus passos apressados e irritados se aproximarem, sempre que algo o aborrecia suas solas batiam duras e pesadas contra o chão. A porta do escritório se abriu, e ele pareceu não perceber minha presença ali até que eu virasse a poltrona giratória de couro mogno em sua direção, deixando a grande janela com a vista de Chicago às minhas costas. Me ofereceu um sorriso surpreso e suspirou, caminhando até mim. Me levantei rapidamente para encontrar seus lábios._

_- O que houve no tribunal?- sussurrei em sua boca. Seus braços me apertaram um pouco mais._

_- Phillips é muito mimado, acha que arrancando esse dinheiro do pai vai se sentir superior._

_- Está indo bem? Quero dizer, Corey deve estar incomodado em ter que agir contra o filho._

_- Ele me confessou isso, mas não posso deixar Phillips ganhar. _

_- Fico feliz que esteja seguindo seus princípios. - colei meus lábios aos seus._

_- Também. Agora posso saber o que a Senhora Cullen veio fazer aqui a essa hora? – tocou minha bochecha, dando um meio sorriso._

_- Vim almoçar e mimar meu marido. – estávamos andando sorrateiramente para trás._

_- Hmmm... sou um cara de sorte então – arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_Minhas coxas tocaram a borda da mesa. Edward sabia o que queríamos naquele momento. Forçou meu corpo até que estava sentada na mesa com tampo de vidro._

_- Acho que eu sou uma mulher de sorte. _

_- Então somos um casal de muita sorte. – apoiou as mãos na mesa cada uma a um lado do meu corpo, seus lábios roçaram os meus, provocando._

_Suspirei um 'Sim' antes de sugar seu lábio inferior, encarando os olhos verdes que transbordavam malícia._

_- Vamos pular o almoço. – desabotoei seu paletó, retirando-o rapidamente. Afrouxei a gravata, dando o mesmo destino do terno. Desabotoei sua camisa, deixando-a aberta para que pudesse arranhar e passar a mão quando eu bem entendesse. Suas mãos quentes fizeram questão de apertar minhas coxas antes de se infiltrarem por minha saia. Sorri, maliciosa, e o puxei para um beijo quente, sua língua se enroscou na minha e gemi em sua boca quando seus dedos me tocaram._

_- Deus, Bella! Sem calcinha? – gemeu retoricamente, os dedos habilidosos me provocando._

_- Uhumm... – miei um gemido._

_- Tão molhada, amor. Tão minha... Quero você – introduziu um dedo, retirando-o lentamente em seguida para depois voltar mais uma vez, soltei um suspiro. – Estou com saudades. Seu cheiro, seu corpo – arrastou os lábios por meu rosto, parando em meu ouvido – Quero sentir você apertando meu pau enquanto goza gemendo meu nome... Acha que pode fazer isso para mimar seu marido? – mordeu meu lóbulo, me arrancando um gemido alto._

_Minhas mãos voaram para sua calça, apertando sua ereção, seu gemido foi abafado pela pele do meu pescoço, enviando choques pela vibração, seus dedos continuavam fazendo um trabalho majestoso, tanto que me atrapalhei com seu zíper. Sua calça e cueca formaram uma poça em seu tornozelo enquanto minha saia era embolada em minha cintura. O apertei de leve entre os dedos, beijando sua boca mais uma vez. Seus quadris investiram contra minha mão, procurando fricção. _

_- Quanto tempo? – ofegou em minha boca. Olhamos para o relógio ao meu lado._

_- Quarenta minutos. _

_- Podemos fazer o Kama Sutra inteiro em quarenta minutos. _

_Ri contra sua boca, sendo acompanhada._

Minha audição voltou ao normal, meus olhos se focaram, pude ouvir seus passos no andar de baixo. Toquei meu rosto, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem quentes. Humilhação, humilhação, humilhação. Meu peito se apertou em uma dor incomum. Peguei o roupão de banho em cima do divã e me cobri, atravessando o closet até encontrar minha mala Murberry. Puxei algumas lingeries da gaveta, camisolas, jeans, suéteres, camisetas, sobretudos, luvas, o que pudesse e coubesse na mala despejei lá. Peguei dois conjuntos sociais em cabides, envoltos no plástico protetor pousando sobre a mala. Prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, limpei minhas lágrimas. Arrastei a mala de rodinhas do jeito que pude, carregando meus dois conjuntos na outra mão.

Edward andava de um lado a outro na sala, descalço, ainda com a calça moletom e sem camisa. As mãos que castigavam o cabelo pararam ali quando me viu ao pé da escada, com a mala na mão. Apertou os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Engoli seco, tentando fazer o nó na garganta descer.

- O que está fazendo?

Apenas balancei a cabeça, caminhando em direção à porta. Se eu ousasse falar alguma coisa o choro compulsivo viria à tona. Sua mão agarrou meu braço antes que eu desse o primeiro passo para fora de casa.

- Onde está indo, Isabella?

- Por que se importa? – murmurei, me surpreendendo pelas palavras saírem intactas.

- Você é minha mulher.

- Apenas me deixe ir, Edward. – tentei me desvencilhar.

- Não.

- Me. Deixe. Ir – soltei entredentes. Eu explodiria a qualquer momento.

- Que porra pensa que está fazendo? Pra que essa mala? Onde vai nua desse jeito?

- Se não quer que eu faça um escândalo aqui e acabe preso, me solte, me deixe ir. – murmurei mais uma vez. O vento forte queimou minhas bochechas, secando as lágrimas silenciosas que rolavam por meu rosto. Me recusei a olhar em seus olhos.

Sua mão me soltou, a rua estava em completo silêncio, meus pés descalços se arrastavam contra a grama molhada e fria quando cortei caminho para a garagem. Coloquei rapidamente as coisas na Range Rover e dei uma ré acelerada a fim de sair logo dali.

Fiz a manobra e dividida entre limpar as lágrimas para que não acontecesse um acidente e olhar pelo retrovisor, Edward se mantinha no jardim da frente, me olhando ir embora.

...

Não sei como consegui, mas cheguei ao meu , o porteiro do turno da noite, me olhou espantado, se levantando imediatamente, não era todo dia que uma mulher trajando apenas um roupão de banho, descalça e totalmente desgrenhada pelo choro chegava ao edifício às três da manhã, contando do fato de que eu praticamente tinha saído dali há pouco tempo totalmente sóbria e voltado destruída.

Depois de me auxiliar com a mala e perguntar repetidas vezes se eu estava bem, George se despediu com um boa noite e melhoras, me deixando na segurança do apartamento.

Há exatos um ano e meio, compramos um conjunto de três apartamentos em um edifício empresarial, os fundos da faculdade e uma ajuda dos nossos pais haviam tornado possível nosso sonho de abrir o próprio escritório, que com tanto sucesso, havia outra sede no centro, a qual Edward e recentemente Emmett, seu irmão, eram responsáveis. Nesse conjunto de três apartamentos, interligamos dois, para ter um escritório amplo e outro seria para eventualidades, como passar a noite ali por algum caso que precisava ser mais estudado, ou até mesmo para nos acomodar quando a família de Edward passava feriados conosco.

Andei automaticamente até o único quarto ali e me deitei na _King size_, eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele nos lençóis. Fechei os olhos, me encolhendo embaixo do cobertor, sem me importar em ligar o aquecedor ou vestir algo adequado. As lágrimas eram inevitáveis. Eu amava aquele homem. Com tanta força que não sabia o que fazer. E então, em um determinado momento tudo mudou, ele não se importava mais, não me perguntava o por quê de eu chegar tão tarde, o por quê de eu estar chorando no meio da noite. E então, por tudo isso eu me perguntava quem era esse Edward e o que fez com aquele apaixonado, aquele que se cuidava, cuidava de nós dois. Aquele que me amava.

_Senti duas mãos sobre meus ombros e sorri, ainda com os olhos em um parágrafo importante do processo._

_- Por que não vem deitar e relaxar? Está aí há mais de oito horas. – beijou o topo da minha cabeça._

_- Estou quase terminando. – arrumei os óculos de grau que escorregavam por meu nariz._

_- Está dizendo isso há mais de três horas, baby. Se não descansar o suficiente não vai se sentir disposta para passar horas enfrentando o juiz Fitzgerald._

_- Já o imagino "Dra. Cullen, tem algo contra minha palavra?" – imitei toscamente a voz do meu ex namorado, agora juiz e uma das pedras nos meus saltos em um tribunal._

_- Não gosto nenhum pouco de como ele olha para você. _

_- Ele tem namorada e, bom, eu tenho meu marido. E eu o amo. – inclinei minha cabeça para cima, fitando seu sorriso torto de cabeça para baixo. _

_- Seu marido fica muito feliz por isso, e ele também a ama. - beijou minha testa, deslizando os lábios até a ponta do meu nariz. – E mais, ele quer que você descanse para detonar o Carlson amanhã e ter um motivo para comemorarem com champanhe, morangos, chantili e uma cama. – tirou o maço de papéis das minhas mãos e meus óculos, massageando meus ombros enquanto deixava um beijo casto em meu pescoço._

_Definitivamente eu precisava de uma cama, meus ossos e músculos protestavam por uma, macia e quente._

_- Aqui está – virou-se pegando uma xícara com algo fumegante. Meu chá de camomila com limão. Uma tradição vinda de uma família que amava advocacia. Uma receita passada por meu avô e meu pai, advogados desde que eu me entendia por gente._

_Tomei um gole daquilo, sentindo o líquido esquentar meu corpo, relaxando meus músculos com a ajuda das mãos mágicas do meu marido. Fechei os olhos por um momento e devo ter cochilado._

_- Bella, amor, vamos para a cama. – beijou o topo da minha cabeça mais uma vez._

_- Hmm, acho que cochilei. – ri sonolenta._

_- E por pouco não se queima com o chá. Vem. – puxou minhas mãos._

_Cambaleei, e no instante seguinte estava em seu colo. Beijei seu pescoço enquanto ele nos carregava até o quarto. Puxei as cobertas, esperando que ele ligasse o aquecedor._

_- Acho que fizemos muito bem em ter comprado esse apartamento extra, assim não precisamos enfrentar o trânsito na madrugada. E a senhorita não dorme ao volante. – tocou meu nariz com o indicador._

_- É verdade. – me aconcheguei em seu peito.- Obrigada por ficar aqui e me fazer companhia._

_- Durma, baby. Eu te amo. – beijou minha fronte. _

_- Também te amo. _

A claridade incomodava por trás das minhas pálpebras, as cortinas estavam abertas. Me virei na cama, sentindo minha cabeça protestar do movimento rápido. O relógio de cabeceira marcava nove da manhã. Definitivamente atrasada.

Tomei um banho rápido, vestindo uma camiseta branca simples por dentro da saia lápis preta, Louboutins pretos no pés. Um coque simples depois de uma maquiagem, - com bastante corretivo e base para encobrir as olheiras e disfarçar os olhos inchados - protetor labial e um suéter cor areia básico finalizaram minha aparência. Se é que se pode chamar de aparência colocar qualquer roupa no corpo. Com sobretudo e pasta em mãos, atravessei o corredor do décimo andar, abrindo a porta do escritório.

- Bom dia, Doutora Cullen. – Jacob, meu secretario/estagiário me cumprimentou atrás de sua mesa.

- Bom dia, Jacob. Alice e Ângela já chegaram?

- Ainda não, doutora. Sua agenda e processos estão em cima da mesa. Precisa de algo?

- Café forte sem açúcar e o comprimido de sempre. Quando Alice chegar me avise, por favor.

- Sim senhora.

Entrei em minha sala, deixando o sobretudo em cima do sofá de couro no canto da sala. Sentei em minha confortável cadeira de couro e comecei pelo mais fácil, revisar alguns processos ganhos para que Jacob arquivasse depois. Alguns minutos depois, o mesmo estava na linha um avisando a chegada de Alice.

- Bellaaa, bom dia. – cantarolou, entrando em minha sala.

Virei minha cadeira em sua direção, fitando-a. Ela fez uma careta.

- Nossa, amiga, Edward fez um trabalho e tanto dessa vez. Você está uma zona. – sorriu brincalhona e maliciosa.

Soltei o ar ruidosamente – Alice, quero que prepare papéis de divórcio para mim. – fui direto ao assunto, ou talvez minha coragem fosse embora com meu resto de orgulho.

- É o quarto essa semana, eu não deveria mais me impressionar tanto. – murmurou para si mesma - Bom, em nome de quem?

- Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen e Edward Masen Cullen.

- Tudo bem, vou pedir para Jacob vir buscar os documentos. – se levantou sorridente e depois de dois passos, parou – Espera. O QUE?

- Não me faça repetir, Alice. Apenas, me faça esse favor. Eu, eu não sei se aguentaria... – o nó preso em minha garganta se rompeu e de repente eu estava chorando copiosamente no ombro da minha melhor amiga.

- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu. Espere um momento – se levantou do sofá de couro onde tínhamos sentado quando consegui me acalmar, meus soluços saiam altos, sem controle. – Jacob, segure todas as ligações, remarque alguma coisa se for preciso, traga água e duas xícaras de chá de camomila, por favor. E se o Doutor Cullen aparecer ou ligar, diga que não há como recebe-lo, sei lá, invente uma desculpa. – pediu pelo telefone.

- Bella – choramingou, abraçando meus ombros – Como isso foi acontecer? Não imaginava que as coisas estavam desse jeito entre vocês. Pareciam tão bem.

Entre soluços e mais choro contei tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos quatro meses. A indiferença, as saídas, a falta de diálogo, a minha desconfiança sobre o Venice e os últimos momentos da noite passada.

[...]

- Não sei o que dizer, Edward é um bastardo insensível.

- Nós dois nos levamos a isso, Alice – golei meu chá junto ao comprimido para dor de cabeça.

- Isso não justifica o que ele fez, Bella. Isso o torna um belo crápula.

- Eu... eu só não sei o que fazer agora. Meu relacionamento de mais de seis anos foi para o lixo e nem sei como isso aconteceu ao certo.

- Acha mesmo que aconteceu algo no Venice? Sabemos que não se pode confiar em Müller.

- E eu também sabia que o que quer que acontecesse o _velho_ Edward me contaria. – soltei um suspiro soluçado.

- Não acha melhor ir para o apartamento? Você precisa descansar, nós seguramos as pontas por aqui.

- Não. Se eu sair daqui vou pensar demais, chorar demais e eu ainda tenho meu orgulho para recuperar.

- Tem certeza quanto ao divórcio, vocês podem tentar conversar, quem sabe reatar, há muito tempo, muita coisa em jogo, minha amiga.

- Ontem foi a última gota, Ali. Os últimos meses tem sido infernais, quero um pouco de paz.

- Ele não vai dar o divórcio tão fácil, sabe disso.

Suspirei. Era verdade. Se tinha um defeito que Edward e eu carregávamos, esse era o orgulho. Ele não cederia fácil, muito menos eu.

Só esperava que eu conseguisse passar por isso inteira.

[...]

Batidas na porta me fizeram sobressaltar da cadeira de couro. Deixei escapar um "_Entre_" e em seguida a figura alta de Jacob apareceu pela porta. Olhei para o relógio digital ao meu lado.

- Jacob, já passa das nove, pensei que já tivesse ido embora. – murmurei automaticamente.

- Desculpe Dra. Cullen, estava adiantando alguns papéis para amanhã e a Dra. Brandon me pediu para que esperasse a expedição desses... desses papéis... – atravessou a sala, deixando um pequeno maço de papéis a minha frente. "_PEDIDO DE DIVÓRCIO"_, as letras garrafais fizeram meu estômago embrulhar, enquanto o nó imediatamente voltava a se instalar em minha garganta.

Fitei Jacob, que esquadrinhava os olhos por minhas reações evidentes, com certeza ele deveria saber de quem aquele divórcio se tratava. Limpei a garganta, voltando a murmurar um tanto rouca.

- Obrigada, Jacob. Pode ir para casa, afinal você vai sair mais cedo amanhã.

- Claro, claro. Até manhã, Dra. Cullen. – saiu apressado.

Passei os olhos mais uma vez naquelas letras que pareciam um banner em pleno _rio Michigan_. Girei minha cadeira para que ficasse de frente para os prédios do _Condado de Cook_, vendo o _Chicago Board of Trade_ a uma distância considerável, funcionando a pleno vapor.

Edward não havia dado sinal de vida ao longo do dia e eu não sabia se isso era uma boa notícia, meu coração me traia nessa indecisão, porque no fundo eu ainda esperava um pedido sincero de desculpas e a promessa de que tudo voltaria a ser como antes. O maço de papéis logo atrás de mim pareciam me perfurar como uma faca afiada.

Eu sabia que estava começando uma pequena guerra entre minha razão e minha emoção com adição do orgulho de Edward. Eu sabia que aquela era a decisão certa. Eu sabia desde o nosso ultimo contato que não daria mais certo. Eu sabia que realmente era o fim do nosso casamento. Eu só não sabia se isso tudo era o que eu queria para minha vida naquele momento.

[...]

Os dias passavam apáticos. Um borrão. Chicago parecia refletir meu estado de espírito, sempre fria e sem cor nas ultimas duas semanas. Tomei uma lufada de ar antes de descer do carro e andar pela estreita passarela de pedra que dividia o jardim da casa no subúrbio em dois. O choque dos meus saltos contra o cimento parecia escoar por toda a vizinhança, pude ver a Senhora Collins parando de checar sua caixa de cartas para me fitar, acenei oferecendo um sorriso amistoso sendo retribuída gentilmente embora soubesse que linha de pensamento ela estava desenvolvendo.

Rodei a chave na fechadura e suspirei de alívio ao encontrar a casa vazia. O cheiro de mofo e o ar abafado me indicaram que a casa não era limpa há algum tempo, o cinzeiro que antes era um adereço de enfeite na mesa de centro na sala estava lotado de cinzas. Ele havia voltado a fumar. Deixei o envelope pardo em cima do aparador e subi as escadas, entrando diretamente no closet.

Puxei três malas grandes, seria o suficiente para colocar todas as peças de roupas que ainda estavam aqui. Calmamente, organizei minhas peças de roupas, pegando uma mala extra para por sapatos. Fechava o zíper da ultima mala quando ouvi passos apressados contra o assoalho de madeira e no instante seguinte a porta se abriu revelando um Edward nervoso. Meus olhos desceram para o envelope pardo em suas mãos.

Fechei os olhos respirando fundo, ele estava prestes a explodir.

- Então é isso – murmurou nervosamente – Achei que fosse ser mais tradicional e mandar os papéis pelo correio, ou pelo moleque de seu escritório. Mas se prefere assim, tudo bem.

- Olhe, não estou aqui para discutir, tudo bem? Tudo o que tínhamos que falar já falamos, ou melhor, gritamos. Apenas vim pegar minhas coisas e já estou indo embora.

- Você sempre foge, não é, Isabella? Ou ele está te esperando no apartamento agora?

- Do que está falando, Edward? – minha voz soou distorcida ao pronunciar seu nome em voz alta depois de semanas.

- Do outro, óbvio. Está me pedindo o divórcio porque está com outro, está na cara. – me olhou com repulsa.

- Não tem outro nessa história. Tinha nós. Agora sou apenas eu.

- Ele é realmente bom, não é? Quer dizer, ele faz você gemer como eu faço? Faz, Isabella? Faz todas as suas vontades como eu sempre fiz?

- Não sabe o que está falando. Se quiser conversar que seja outro dia quando estiver mais calmo, e, por favor, mande os papéis assinados o mais rápido possível. – peguei duas das malas arrastando-as até a porta para leva-las ao carro.

- Espere – puxou um dos meus pulsos rudemente – Não vai sair daqui até me dizer a verdade. – murmurou entredentes, as narinas infladas e o rosto completamente rosado mostravam seu estado alterado.

- Verdade?

- Não vou ser o corno da história, Isabella. Quem é ele, han? É o moleque do escritório, certo? Vai ver ele fode você mais forte e melhor que eu. Por isso passa tantas horas naquele escritório – sua mão se transformou em garra em meu pulso – Deve passar horas dando a ele naquela mesa, a mesa que eu já fodi você, não é? E aposto que riem de mim enquanto você manda ele ir mais forte. Diga, ADMITA! SEJA MULHER E ADMITA QUE TROCOU SEU MARIDO PARA SER FODIDA COMO UMA VAGABUNDA POR UM MOLEQUE QUE MAL SAIU DAS FRAUDAS!

Meus olhos se arregalaram assim que eu o fiz, sua mão largou meu pulso para ir direto a seu rosto, cobrindo o local vermelho pelo tapa. Ele me fitou com os olhos arregalados em indignação.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou entredentes.

Sua postura raivosa cresceu tanto que meus instintos de sobrevivência me alertaram sobre o perigo de estar perto dele, senti meu corpo tremer.

- Isso foi por que eu soltei algumas verdades? – agarrou meus ombros, chacoalhando meu corpo tão forte que eu não conseguia focar os olhos em seu rosto.

- Está me machucando. – disse entredentes, meus olhos queimavam, as lágrimas se libertariam em breve. – Me solte.

E ele me obedeceu. Me empurrou tão bruscamente que me desequilibrei tropeçando numa mala e caí. Humilhação. Meu peito se inundou com a mais pura e verdadeira humilhação. Ele tinha as costas viradas pra mim, uma mão na cintura enquanto a outra tratava de castigar o cabelo arruivado e pareceu não perceber por alguns segundos antes de se virar que eu havia caído. Seus olhos cresceram e institivamente o vi estender as mãos para mim, tentando me ajudar.

- Bella, o que...

- Não. Me. Toque.

- Me desculpe, Deus, onde estava com a cabeça, eu não deveria ter feito isso.

- Mas fez.

- Isabella, não faça isso, volte para casa, está sendo mimada.

Com algum esforço me levantei, passando o torço da mão para limpar minhas lágrimas nervosamente.

- Pra que vou voltar para casa? Pra ser tratada como uma vagabunda qualquer que fique a sua disposição e use a hora que bem quer? Pra ser tratada como se não existisse, ser ignorada? Eu sou uma mulher de verdade, Edward! Quero respeito, carinho, honestidade. Se quiser uma puta vá ao Vanice, como você tem feito!

Seus olhos me esquadrinharam com surpresa, as mãos foram à nuca, baixando a cabeça por um momento.

- Como... como você sabe sobre... – gaguejou nervoso.

- Como eu sei sobre o Venice? Vamos lá, Edward, é um advogado conhecido no Centro Comercial, acha mesmo que isso não iria chegar aos meus ouvidos?

- Isabella, o que acha que eu...

- Você conseguiu algo que eu jugava impossível, ganhar meu desprezo, Edward! Se quisesse ter outra eu não me oporia a lhe dar o divórcio. Mas você tinha que seguir a corja dos homens que você chama de amigos e me trair com uma qualquer, com... prostitutas. Quando lhe disse sim naquela porra de altar achei que você era diferente dos outros, que eu teria sua honestidade tudo que eu recebo em troca é um nojento que não consegue manter o pau dentro das calças! Assine os papéis e me entregue amanhã no escritório, as clausulas do contrato e sociedade continuam as mesmas, você sabe o que acontecerá se se opor a me dar esse divórcio.

Desci as escadas puxando as duas malas restantes e a coloquei junto às outras no porta-malas da Range Rover. Dei a ré rapidamente, cantando pneu pela rua tranquila do subúrbio.

_- Isabella Swan, aceita Edward Cullen como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza, mantendo a honestidade e fidelidade até que a morte os separe?- nós tínhamos pedido para que incluísse a honestidade e fidelidade nos votos, era a estrutura do nosso relacionamento, não deixaríamos de fora num momento tão importante._

_- Sim – era impossível controlar as lágrimas e o sorriso que pareciam explodir em mim._

_- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva._

_Ele sorriu, os olhos marejados, envolveu meu rosto com as mãos geladas._

_- Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen. Agora você é minha, para sempre. Tem ideia do quão sortudo eu sou? _

_- Somos o casal mais sortudo do mundo então. – me pus na ponta do pé até que minha boca alcançasse a sua, selando nosso amor._

_- Ainda estamos na igreja. Pode soltar a noiva, Edward! – nos soltamos em meio aos risinhos diante a sentença de Emmett, irmão do meu marido._

- Dra. Cullen? Está tudo bem?

Saltei no banco assustada e só então percebi que estava no estacionamento do prédio. Jacob estava tentando ver algo dentro do carro, mesmo sendo impossível devido às películas escuras. Olhei-me pelo retrovisor vendo no meu rosto e cabelo a bagunça que denunciava um choro desesperado. Passei a mão nos cabelos, molhando os lábios secos com a ponta da língua e coloquei os óculos escuros que estavam sobre o painel antes de apertar um botão ao meu alcance, fazendo o vidro da janela descer automaticamente. Limpei a garganta.

- Está tudo bem, Jacob. Estava fazendo umas ligações. – menti mesmo sabendo que meu nariz vermelho denunciaria tudo. – Pode pedir à Ângela que anexe as fotos do Venice ao processo, ela saberá o que fazer.

- Sim senhora. – saiu em direção ao elevador sem mais perguntas.

Olhei-me mais uma vez pelo retrovisor. Eu estava realmente uma bagunça e sentia que permaneceria assim por um bom tempo.

_Três meses depois..._

Apenas o barulho de um par de sapatos misturados a saltos ecoava pelo corredor do tribunal de pequenas causas. Não ousei olhar para o homem ao meu lado ou a qualquer momento tudo iria por água a baixo. Era difícil estar aqui para entregar minha parte da sociedade do Swan&Cullen e por outro lado era um alívio cortar minha última _ligação material_ com Edward.

Entramos ao mesmo tempo na pequena sala de audiência, o juiz Jordan nos olhou atentamente enquanto nos acomodávamos um em frente ao outro, separados apenas pela mesa de carvalho polida e envernizada.

- Audiência de divórcio de Edward Masen Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen a ser realizada no dia três de setembro de dois mil e onze no Fórum Judicial de Chicago, em virtude do casamento constituído pelas partes referidas no dia vinte e cinco de agosto de dois mil e oito nesta cidade. – o juiz logo iniciou recitando o cabeçalho.

- Nesta cidade, e neste Fórum, no dia doze de maio de dois mil e onze, Isabella Swan-Cullen deu entrada no pedido de separação judicial contra Edward Cullen, diante do fato da negação do senhor Edward Cullen com a assinatura de papéis legais que atestariam a separação das partes referidas e posse total do escritório Swan&Cullen. Dito isto damos inicio a esta audiência de divórcio. – o juiz perscrutou seu olhar por nós dois em legítima negação. – Senhor e Senhora Cullen, nos últimos três meses e uma semana, teve alguma possibilidade de conciliação para que assim possa ter esperança para esta sociedade conjugal e de negócios? – inquiriu como de praxe.

- Não. – respondemos em uníssono.

- Ambos estão de acordo com o contrato pactuado entre si, como advogados, para a não divisão de bens, continuando cada um com o que conseguiu construir desde o casamento, sem a interferência de bens? Aceitam o acordo de separação total de bens, exceto pelo imóvel, uma vez que a Senhora Isabella Cullen o tenha cedido ao Senhor Edward Cullen? – inquiriu novamente como parte burocrática do processo.

- Sim. – mais uma vez respondemos em uníssono.

- Edward Masen Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, vocês estão de acordo com o fim desta sociedade conjugal?

- Sim. – respondi rapidamente, e pela primeira vez desde os vinte minutos encarei-o diante de sua hesitação.

Ele me fitava, os lábios franzidos como se estivesse fazendo força para que as palavras não rompessem de sua boca. Meus olhos suplicaram em palavras mudas. _Por favor, faça isso, pelo... nosso filho. Merecemos paz. _

- Sim. – soltou a monossílaba em meio a respiração.

- Para a efetivação e não contestação da decisão tomada nesta audiência preciso da assinatura de ambos na ata e no documento de divórcio. – concretizou o juiz.

Soltei um suspiro de alívio enquanto a assessora jurídica nos trazia uma cópia dos papéis para que víssemos se estava tudo certo. Logo que conferi se estava tudo ok peguei a caneta e rabisquei meu nome, passando o papel e a caneta para Edward, que suspirando garranchou sua assinatura no espaço designado. A assessora recolheu os papéis com eficiência.

- Dou por encerrado esta audiência estando ambos de acordo com suas escolhas diante da lei aqui executada pela Justiça dos Estados Unidos da América. Passar bem, senhores. – juiz Jordan se levantou, saindo da sala de audiência.

Recolhi minha pasta e saí do espaço claustrofóbico para mim naquele momento. Ouvi os passos apressados do sapato de couro italiano contra o mármore encerado e logo depois meu pulso foi segurado por uma mão quente, a mão que eu segurei durante muito tempo, a mão que me fez ir ao céu, mas também ao chão e agora a mão que também assinou a separação, mesmo que apenas material. Edward e eu estaríamos ligados para sempre por uma criança que foi feita diante de uma situação caótica e raivosa, totalmente inapropriada.

- Bella, espera, eu... quando você vai? – o pomo de adão subiu e desceu bruscamente, seus olhos pareciam cansados, nada aparentava o Edward que nos fez rumar para um fim definitivo.

- Nesta tarde, meus documentos serão entregues às onze.

- Eu vou poder visita-la ou... – hesitou diante das opções.

O nó em minha garganta foi instantâneo. _Não me olhe assim! Não faça eu me arrepender!_

- Mandarei tudo por e-mail, quero dizer, as ultrassonografias e, e os progressos.

- Precisa de dinheiro ou algo do tipo, porque, podemos estipular uma quantia e...

- Estou bem assim, Edward. – balancei a cabeça interrompendo-o.

- Quando, quando ele, ou ela, nascer, vou poder, visita-los?

- Não vou privá-lo de vê-lo. Sabemos que não tenho esse direito. Estipularemos como serão suas visitas.

Ele assentiu com um balançar rápido de cabeça. – Tenha uma boa viagem e, boa sorte, com tudo.

As lágrimas me tomariam em instantes eu precisava sair dali.

- Obrigada. – me virei apressadamente, ele não precisava ver o quanto eu estava abalada com tudo aquilo, essa decisão foi a mais correta que pude tomar, não seria saudável para eu viver uma gravidez e trabalhar perto do homem que eu amo e que me machucou severamente, eu era extremamente racional de que precisávamos disso se um dia quiséssemos ter uma chance. Embora me doesse.

Entrei num táxi e rapidamente cheguei ao prédio. O apartamento agora estava numa bagunça de caixas e móveis envoltos por plásticos, desde que descobri minha gravidez há dois meses sabia que não poderia nem devia esconder de Edward, foi sábio contar a ele no final das contas. Ele não poderia me cobrar nada mais tarde e também não lutou para que eu ficasse enquanto esperava um filho nosso.

...

Estávamos no saguão esperando que meu voo para San Francisco fosse anunciado, Jasper - marido de Alice – estaria me esperando para me mostrar o apartamento que eu havia adquirido há poucos dias e para me apresentar a minha nova sócia, Rosalie Hale, Alice tinha me garantido que era seguro e satisfatório entrar em uma sociedade com Rosalie, uma advogada já conhecida por San Francisco. Eu iria recomeçar uma nova vida, trabalhando e cuidando com todo o amor possível meu filho, ou filha.

_Senhoras e senhores com destino a San Francisco favor se dirigir ao portão C7._

- Então está na hora. – Alice que até então estava calada bateu nas coxas, se levantando.

- Sim. – puxei minha bolsa de mão e a pequena mala.

- Me ligue quando chegar, por favor. – praticamente me implorou.

- Estarei com seu marido, Ali. Com certeza ligarei.

- Vou sentir tanta saudade. – me abraçou forte. Foi impossível segurar as lágrimas.

- Você estará lá em três meses.

- É muito tempo quando se perde seus dois melhores amigos. – choramingou. Desde que nos conhecemos em uma conferencia Alice se tornou minha melhor amiga e consequentemente de Edward. Até três meses atrás quando ela foi ao escritório no Centro Comercial e soltou os cachorros para cima dele.

- Não devia ter brigado com ele do jeito que fez.

- Mexeu com minha amiga mexeu comigo, não poderia passar impune, Bella. E não vamos falar com isso.

- Tudo bem.

- Ele já vai estar tão grande quando eu chegar lá. – acariciou meu ventre.

- Sim. Perto de conhecer esse caos que chamamos de mundo.

- Amiga, quero que me prometa que vai superar tudo isso, não fique se martirizando, fez o que era certo.

- Eu te amo, Ali.

- Eu também te amo, se cuide e cuide do meu afilhado.

E ali estávamos nós, abraçadas e chorando no meio do saguão lotado do _O'Hare_.

...

Já acomodada em minha poltrona e ainda chorando, tanto que algumas pessoas perguntaram se estava me sentindo bem, tudo que fiz foi apenas assenti voltando a chorar. Os hormônios deveriam fazer parte dessa reação exagerada. Acariciei mais uma vez minha barriga, um ato cada dia mais presente nos últimos meses e uma lembrança me inundou.

_- Acho que vamos precisar de uma casa maior._

_- Amor, essa casa é o suficiente, um bebê não ocupa tanto espaço e o quintal tem uma boa área._

_- Eu sei, mas quero ver nossos filhos correndo e tendo espaço para brincar. – enrolou uma mexa do meu cabelo entre os dedos._

_- Edward, eu nem estou grávida, quando tivermos um filho pensamos direito nisso._

_- Hm, você... Não está grávida?_

_- O resultado deu negativo, não era a hora._

_- É, não era a hora. – suspirou, parecendo mais decepcionado do que imaginei. - Mas então vamos logo para a parte do tentar. – nos virou, deixando seu corpo sobre o meu. _

_- Acabamos de tentar. _

_- Quem não tenta não consegue. Meus super nadadores estão loucos pra conseguir entrar na sua propriedade. - balançou as sobrancelhas._

_Gargalhei. – Você nunca foi bom com piadas ou trocadilhos amor, mas ainda assim eu te amo._

_- Eu também te amo. E Bella, facilite as coisas, estou tentando nos trazer herdeiros._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – rolei os olhos nos fazendo rir antes de nos ocupar com um beijo._

Agora era um momento tão destruído que me fazia pensar se eu realmente conseguiria suportar a missão de ser mãe. _Ser mãe._ Essa possibilidade só havia sido pensada por mim quando estava com meu... ex-marido ao lado. Suspirei acariciando minha barriga por cima das roupas pesadas.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei.

Só não sabia se aquela frase era restrita para aquele pequeno ser que crescia dentro de mim.

* * *

**N/A:** _Eu sei que nesse momento você devem estar amaldiçoando até minha próxima encaarnação, but, tudo tem um motivo. Lembram que a O/s é baseada na música I Care e que de felicidade a letra não tem nada? Pois então, a fic teve que terminar assim por seguir a minha linha de inspiração somente na música. Quem quiser avaliar a música minunciosamente para tentar encaixar nos acontecimentos da fic se sinta à vontade.  
_

_Outra coisa, conversando com Amanda( uma amiga ), e discutimos um pouco sobre a atitude de Edward e seus méritos. Eu mesma, a pessoa que o montei, fiquei com vontade de dar uns bons chutes nele no melhor estilo Lisbeth Salander de ser. Ninguém merece uma pessoa tão... arrogante ao lado. Vejamos que a letra da música fala que "ele" não se importa mais e ainda assim vemos um Edward se importando demais, não se enganem, ele fez isso mais por orgulho e ego de macho ferido do que qualquer outra coisa.  
_

_Agora algumas perguntas básicas:  
_

_Edward a engravidou de próposito?  
_

_Como eles chegaram a essa situação extrema a ponto de acabar o casamento que era bem sucedido?  
_

_Bella realmente fez certo em agir rápido e acabar com tudo de uma só vez?  
_

_Edward está arrependido, de tudo, desde o Venice às palavras duras? Ele ainda a ama? Por que ele não se moveu para tentar convencê-la a ficar em Chicago?  
_

_Edward merece uma segunda chance?  
_

_É com essas perguntas e tenho certeza que com a insatisfação de vocês com esse fim, que estou anunciando que essa história vai ter uma extra, ou dois,respondendo todas as perguntas acima! Então, muito obrigada por tirar um tempinho pra ler meus devaneios loucos e see u soon!  
_

_Ps: Breve também irei postar uma short fic chamada We Found Love. Breve. Espero que aguardem! x_


	3. EXTRA: I Care Edward version Parte 1

**N/A:**

_Primeiramente quero agradecer à minha irmã linda por me ajudar e me dar tantas ideias, ela sim é uma escritora de verdade, eu só tento. Ela me ajudou muito, principalmente a estruturar esse meu problemático Edward. Thanks, sis. Love u, mocreia._

_Então amores das minhas vidas ( tenho que ter mais de uma porque sou ameaçada e morro muitas vezes) estou aqui voltando pra postar o extra. Eu sei, eu sei, demorei, mas sou perfeccionista ao extremo com o que escrevo, então, give me a chance. ;D Bom, sobre o extra, é a primeira parte da visão de Edward para a história, aqui se explica que merda ele tem na cabeça pra deixar o casamento lindo deles acabar._

_Enjoy, e please, entendam! Nos vemos lá embaixo._

* * *

- Quero o divórcio.

Fitei-a, tentando esconder minha surpresa, de certa forma. _Então ela se achava melhor do que eu?_ _Ela acha que pode me mandar embora e me fazer sentir que tudo isso está acontecendo por conta dos meus erros?_ Ela errou. Ela errou ao não perceber que eu pedia ajuda, errou ao não perceber que a minha ponte com a sanidade era ela. A carência, a raiva, a tristeza, e até mesmo o amor que eu sentia, ao fim de cada palavra pesada, se transformava no desejo insaciável, me tornava mais doentio.

- Você... Não é possível... – ri sem qualquer humor – Isso foi por causa da briga boba que tivemos. Claro, porquê você pode sair com suas amigas depois do trabalho, tomar todas e chegar em casa quase de manhã e eu não posso fazer o mesmo? – aumentei o tom de voz cinicamente, a irritação me tomava de forma forte. _Você não pode me deixar!_

- Não seja idiota e hipócrita. – aumentou o tom de voz, nervosa.

A insanidade me invadiu. A decisão parecia tomada. Ela me deixaria a qualquer momento. Seus olhos emitiam ódio em minha direção, enquanto a frustração me fazia reagir quase aleatoriamente com ódio também.

- Você tem outro. – afirmei.

- O QUÊ? – ela arregalou os olhos, descrente.

- Está procurando qualquer motivo para se livrar do casamento. É obvio que tem outro. – soltei entredentes.

Ela explodiu. Eu pude ver as veias que passavam pela sua garganta saltarem e sua voz rouca e alta soar seca pelo quarto e suas paredes frias.

- COMO VOU TER OUTRO SE NEM VEJO UM CASAMENTO? TUDO O QUE VEJO SÃO DOIS ESTRANHOS DIVIDINDO O MESMO TETO E A MESMA CAMA, QUE ALIAS HÁ MUITO TEMPO SÓ SERVE PARA DORMIR!

- É POR FALTA DE SEXO QUE ESTÁ PEDINDO DIVÓRCIO? QUE PORRA É ESSA, ISABELLA? ISSO NUNCA FOI O MAIS IMPORTANTE PARA VOCÊ! – me vi revidar seus gritos.

- E NÃO É! Só não aguento mais chegar e ficar em casa e me sentir completamente sozinha! – controlou seu tom de voz, evidenciando seu cansaço diante daquela discursão, e mais do que isso, diante de mim. Eu era um fardo. Ela sabia disso, e procurava pretextos para me deixar sozinho, com a minha própria cruz.

- Sozinha? Você tem tantas amigas, conhece os vizinhos. Invente uma desculpa melhor, Isabella. – encarei-a ironicamente.

Seus olhos saltaram outra vez.

- NÃO QUERO AMIGAS, VIZINHOS, QUERO MEU MARIDO!

- E quem está a sua frente? – questionei evitando gritar.

- Há muito tempo não sei mais. – disse baixo, pouco antes de praticamente correr para fora do quarto, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Mais uma vez, eu estava tentado. Pela raiva, pela dor. Fitei a minha volta, vendo o lugar que foi o maior cenário da nossa história, a prova de que um dia eu fui alguém digno de Isabella Swan, de que em algum momento das nossas vidas o mundo pode não parecer tão sujo quanto ele é.

Me sentei numa das poltronas, encarando a porta. Esperei. Esperei por logos minutos que ela adentrasse aquele quarto, me dissesse que _foi tolice_, e pedisse um abraço, abrindo espaço para o ápice da nossa felicidade. Pedir uma pizza, falar coisas fúteis, fazer amor.

Levantei-me bruscamente, socando a parede ao meu lado_. Isso nunca aconteceria outra vez._

Peguei o meu casaco, as chaves do carro e deixei o quarto. Tudo estava perdido, não adiantava lutar contra, dizer que aquilo não estava acontecendo comigo, porque estava.  
Passei pela sala, evitando fitar Bella, adormecida no sofá. Apenas deixei a casa o mais rápido possível, e em instantes meu carro já estava correndo pela cidade, fazendo um caminho inconscientemente certo de volta ao lugar que jurei nunca mais voltar. Eu sempre juro nunca mais voltar.

A luz vermelha dentro do local parecia ainda mais forte. Eu via alvos por todos os lugares, porque, todas eram alvos da minha loucura. Minha cabeça baixa demonstrava parte da vergonha que eu sentia, mas não me fazia deixar aquele lugar. No meio das luzes, da música e do nu explícito, minha mão foi puxada. Já estávamos dentro da cabine particular quando ela rapidamente se livrou do top que mal cobria seus seios, sorrindo pra mim.

- Oi garotão. – sua mão escorregou para dentro da minha calça – O de sempre?

- Não. – neguei com a cabeça.

- Vai querer algo especial? Eu posso...

- Suas amigas.

- Não me quer hoje? – ela massageava o meu membro, me encarando.

- Eu quero você, e suas amigas.

- Eu só não te satisfaço, meu bem?

- Agora! – alterei meu tom de voz, bruscamente. Ela se assustou, deixando a cabine em seguida. Passei a mão pela testa por um instante. Eu não pertencia mais á Bella. Aliás, era um nome que eu odiaria ouvir naquele momento. Me faria sentir pena daquela mulher que jurou se dedicar á mim pelo resto da vida, me faria sentir pena de mim mesmo.

A verdade era que _eu me importava_. Mas eu estava doente, as coisas haviam mudado.

...

Entrei em casa, vendo-a dormir no sofá. Meus olhos estavam parados em tentar não me perder na minha própria loucura. Noite perdida, todo o meu dinheiro havia ficado naquele lugar imundo que mais uma vez eu jurei não voltar mais. Caminhei até a cozinha, tirando um energético da geladeira, pois eu ainda tinha noção dos meus horários de trabalho. Vi Bella pular do sofá assustada. Ela passou por mim, subindo as escadas rapidamente, adentrando o quarto.

Usei o banheiro do quarto de hóspedes, uma vez que estávamos realmente atrasados. Em qualquer outra situação, eu não hesitaria em adentrar o chuveiro para um banho com ela. Mas eu parecia descontrolado. Eu não me sentia seguro dos meus princípios, de quem eu era. Sob a água, deixei as lágrimas correrem. Eu não queria perde-la, seria o meu fim. E mesmo sabendo que eu sempre mudava de ideia, achei que fosse a hora de contar, pedir ajuda. Eu estava hesitante, porém confiante de que ela seria o que eu precisava e o que eu não merecia também. Assim que adentrei o quarto desatento em direção ao closet, a vi sair de lá. Acabamos nos esbarrando.

- Desculpe – ela falou de modo automatico, sem me fitar. Logo esquivou de mim. Agarrei seu pulso, fazendo-a parar.

- Podemos conversar quando eu chegar? – perguntei, tentando manter o tom normal da minha voz.

- Não sei se vou chegar antes das vinte e duas. – respondeu seca.

- Não tem problema. Eu espero. – acenei ligeiramente com a cabeça, soltando-a antes de voltar ao meu caminho até o closet.

#

- PORRA! – gritei ao telefone, antes de esmaga-lo com força sobre a mesa. Não é possível que o maldito Juiz havia anulado a porra do processo e marcado outra audiência. O merda do Fitzgerald não havia se conformado que eu havia ganhado o processo. Voltar aquele auditório me faria perder a cabeça e quase ser expulso outra vez. Era o que ele queria, era o que todos queriam. Acabar comigo, e também com o que eu tinha. Não evitei por abaixo boa parte do que havia em cima da mesa. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, irritado. Tentado novamente.

Caminhei pela sala, tendo em vista que Bella já estava em casa, qualquer movimento meu seria suspeito, e nossa conversa seria adiada. Já estava adiada. Minha segurança havia ido embora, meu descontrole era explícito. As consequências dessa noite seriam incalculáveis caso nós tivéssemos essa conversa naquele momento.

_Toda essa volta para dizer eu era um covarde infeliz._

Deixei a sala, agitado e adentrei o quarto, procurando por ela. Da porta do closet pude vê-la desatenta, vestindo suas roupas. Me parecia loucura, o ponto exato da insanidade. Talvez fosse melhor eu voltar ao lugar imundo de sempre, sem dar explicações. Preservar o_ nosso_ lugar. Mal pude pensar em me controlar quando ela se assustou com a minha presença. Nada me veio á cabeça quando vi seu corpo coberto por quase nada. Seios á mostra me fizeram caminhar em sua direção, vendo-a recuar, tentando se esconder. Minha aproximação foi inevitável quando o grande espelho do closet a impediu de continuar.

Fitei seu rosto, levando meus dedos á tocá-lo. Desenhei algumas linhas e ali não pude perceber qualquer semelhança com a minha Bella. Via apenas fonte de prazer, desabafo, necessidade.

Vício.

A palavra _usar_ me era recusável até algum tempo atrás. Mas percebi que era isso o que eu fazia, com todos, o tempo inteiro. E admitir isso me pareceu o fim. Quando Bella e o meu vício apareceram juntos num único pensamento, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. Talvez eu não deveria fazer mais nada. Não havia mais volta.

...

* * *

**N/A: **_É isso. Acho que deu pra entender qual o problemas de Edward, certo? Agora vamos às explicações.  
Eu estava certa de que iam me cobrar a razão pela qual Edward é um idiota tremendo que faz a gente querer dar um chute entre as pernas desse homem, então eu tive a ideia de fazer o extra, mas assim que abri o word pensei " Não posso escrever qualquer razão, preciso de uma coisa não tão simples, afinal tô escrevendo uma fanfic" então, conversando com minha irmã sobre possibilidades surgiu isso.  
Não é/foi um assunto fácil de lidar, é delicado e louco de escrever, não quis fazer uma coisa explicita então espero que tenham entendido e "gostado".  
_

_Gente, podem crer, vício em sexo é muuuito comum, embora o sexo em si ainda seja um tabu na sociedade, é degradante e triste como qualquer outro vício, o que escrevi sobre Edward não é nem metade do que se passa com uma pessoa que tem esse vício.  
Quem quiser dar uma olhada, tem uma matéria bem legal com depoimentos de pessoas que passam por isso e mais algumas informações interessantes:_

E recentemente, tem o filme Shame, com Michael Fassbender interpretando um viciado em sexo, o filme pode mostrar a vocês o quão degradante é esse universo. D:  


_Bom, quero que vocês comentem sobre o que acharam disso tudo, e em breve a parte 2. Não posso prometer postá-la essa semana porque estou enrolada com alguns problemas pessoais para resolver, então peço que aguardem, uma vez que a segunda parte retrata como Edward vai procurar ajuda.  
_

_Obrigada a todas que esperaram, gostaram, indicaram I Care. Isso me faz muito feliz e me dá muita motivação pra continuar a escrever.  
_

_Thanks, e sóri pelas notas gigantescas. Não consigo explicar nada com poucas palavras. D: heheh  
_

_See u soon!_


	4. EXTRA: I Care Edward version Parte Fin

**N/A: **_Desculpe a demora pra postar a segunda parte do extra, tenho andado ocupada os últimos dias e não tive tempo para vir aqui, mas tá aí, espero que gostem. E mais uma vez, sorry pela demora! Enjoy! Ah, comecei a postar uma nova fic, se chama We Found Love, deem um clique no meu perfil e uma olhada não mata ninguém! ;D_

* * *

Edward caminhava perdido pelo Centro Comercial de Chicago, os olhos procuravam estar atento a todos os rostos, procurando por _ela_. A verdade é que assim que ele a vira saindo daquele fórum, dando as costas para ele, a sede, a necessidade irritantemente desnecessária fora mais forte e logo estava no lugar familiar.

Mesmo em plena luz do dia, o Venice mantinha suas luzes vermelhas, a música ruim, strippers treinando seus próximos números e prostitutas vagando seminuas pela grande casa. Fora fácil esquecer de tudo o que o afligia, de tudo o que estava por vir a desabar sobre seus ombros. Ele sabia que sua vida estava indo embora com sua outra metade, suas duas metades, finalmente ele estaria completo, mas a vida lhe dera um tapa. Não, não a vida. O próprio Edward dera um tapa em si mesmo.

- Já vai, bonitão?

Edward não se importou em responder, apenas se vestiu e saiu. Caminhou pelas ruas de Chicago até encontrar um velho bar. Esse era o resumo de sua vida nos últimos dois meses.

...

Alice caminhava apressada pela calçada apinhada de pessoas, em sua maioria executivos e advogados falando em seus celulares ou mandando e-mails sem olharem por onde andam, tinha ligado para Bella para saber como foi a ultrassonografia e graças ao bom Deus Sebastian estava cada dia mais saudável. Seria mais um dia normal, onde ela correria para pegar sua salada no Greene's e correria mais uma vez de volta ao escritório, preparada para lidar com mais um processo.

Seria.

Se ela não estivesse atenta ao trânsito caótico e a um homem bêbado testando sua vida enquanto cambaleava pelo asfalto, sentiu um grito alto escapar pela garganta quando viu que não era qualquer homem, era Edward. Seu ex melhor amigo. Acabado. Destruído.

_Oh Deus! _

Correu como pode em cima de seus Manolos, vários carros buzinaram, frearam e motoristas a xingaram até que ela chegasse ao homem de natureza sem vida que ainda cambaleava por ali, alheio a tudo.

- Taxi! Taxi! – acenou para qualquer um dos carros brancos. – Senhor, pode me ajudar?

Pagara um dinheiro a mais e então o senhor robusto e simpático a ajudara a transportar um Edward desmaiado até o carro e então até o apartamento ao lado do escritório ao qual Bella fora responsável.

Algo grave rondava Edward, pensara enquanto o vira adormecido no sofá forrado com plástico, o cheiro de bebida e perfume barato era tão forte que fora obrigada a abrir a porta da varanda, deixando o ar gélido de Chicago adentrar o ambiente.

...

Edward acordou desnorteado, olhou em volta por alguns segundos e não só identificou onde estava como se lembrou do que havia feito.

No bar onde estava entrara uma morena, cabelos castanhos, pele alva, exatamente como Bella, e então ele cometera a besteira de agarrá-la, em seu estado alcoólico crítico somado ao fato de que a moça estava acompanhada do namorado, uma espécie de segurança do bar, ele fora escorraçado e levara alguns chutes nas costelas de brinde.

Por isso assim que seus olhos se focaram em um ponto específico sua cabeça girou, as costelas pareciam esmagar seu estômago e pulmão, sua única reação fora colocar a cabeça para fora do lugar, vomitando.

Sentiu mãos pequenas livrarem sua testa do suor excessivo com uma pequena toalha úmida e seu coração batera mais forte só de pensar que ela poderia ter desistido, ter voltado para ele, ter o perdoado mesmo que ele fosse fraco o suficiente pra continuar naquela escuridão.

- Bella, você... – soluçou, mas não terminara de falar, o vômito o pegara desprevenido mais uma vez, agora ele percebia que o carpete não seria estragado, tinha uma bacia apoiando toda aquela coisa que não parecia ter sido digerida por ele.

- Se acalme, ou vai engasgar. – Alice instruiu pacientemente como se instrui uma criança desesperada.

- Bella, não...? Oh! – a ânsia voltou, mas nada saira, o que poderia sair se tudo o que ingerira nas ultimas horas fora bebida?

- Shhh! Se acalme, sinto decepciona-lo mas sou eu, Alice. – a advogada de causas familiares tentava acalma-lo diante da confissão que Bella partilhara certa vez.

"_Edward tem pavor em ficar doente, parece uma criança de cinco anos indefesa, tem medo de morrer, até delira."_

- Lice? Oh! – a cabeça do advogado parecia girar e pesar toneladas, encostou a cabeça nos joelhos.

Ele não vira, mas Alice lhe lançara um olhar de pena, nunca o vira tão perdido em sua vida. Edward sempre fora centrado em seus objetivos, zeloso e claramente vivia para amar e concluir os planos feitos com Bella, era nisso em que chamavam a atenção. Bella e Edward era o que chamavam de "_Casal 21"._

- Como vim parar aqui?

Alice soltou o ar com força, sentando-se no braço do sofá antes de começar. – Eu estava no Centro Comercial e você estava testando sua vida no meio do asfalto, na hora do _rush_.

- Ela, ela, Bella está bem?

- A ultrassonografia deste mês já deve estar no seu e-mail. Mas agora quero que vá tomar um banho e então vamos começar.

O tom de Alice seria calmo e pacífico para qualquer outra pessoa que não a conhecesse, mas Edward rapidamente identificara a ameaça em seu aparente pedido. Levantou-se e de imediato sentiu suas costelas protestarem. Soltou o ar com força, franzindo o cenho diante da dor.

- Lembra de ter caído? – Alice perguntou, o aparando, embora Edward fosse capaz de coloca-la em seus ombros com um só braço.

- Eu... eu levei uma surra.

- Mas seu rosto está...

- Eu sei, mas levei alguns chutes nas costelas.

- O QUE? Te assaltaram, levaram alguma coisa?

- Não, eu...- fechou os olhos, envergonhado. – Eu agarrei uma mulher e, e ela tinha namorado.

- Oh Jesus! – Alice sussurrou consigo mesma, constatando que Edward estava pior do que imaginara.

...

Depois do banho tomado, Edward fora obrigado a deitar no sofá enquanto recebia compressas de água quente nos hematomas situados no tórax.

- Vai começar a me contar agora ou vou ter que te dar mais tapas?

Ele a olhou e por incrível que pareça, sua intitulada pela mesma, ex amiga não tinha um "que" de repreensão, ela realmente estava ali para ouvi-lo.

- Imbecil e idiota ficam facilmente para trás quando entro na equação.

- O que essa mulher está fazendo com você? Como pode fazer tudo isso com Bella? Ela não merecia, sabia? Ela vivia por vocês, Edward. Eu acreditava que você fizesse o mesmo, por que a traiu desse jeito?

Era clichê, mas cada palavra de Alice era uma facada em seu peito, o peso da culpa, do fracasso pesaram sobre Edward, que respirara fundo, ainda muito envergonhado para fita-la então apenas murmurou para o teto.

- Sou viciado, Alice. Um merda de um viciado.

- Viciado? – ela levantou-se, não se sabe se chocada ou verdadeiramente irritada. – Como pode se render à drogas, Edward? Jesus, você é um advogado, conceituado, porra!

- Não sou viciado em drogas, Lice. É pior, mais sujo e eu me odeio por isso.

- Qualquer vício é sujo, Edward. Eu só... sabe que poderia ter evitado muita coisa se contasse para Bella que é viciado em alguma merda qualquer, certo? Caralho, Edward! Ela está... ela sofreu por algo que poderia ter sido solucionado se você abrisse a merda da sua boca. – apertou o nariz, caminhando de um lado a outro.

- Sexo, Alice. Sou um bosta viciado em sexo! – Edward grunhiu entredentes, ignorando as dores e se sentou bruscamente, as mãos voaram para os cabelos ainda molhados, parecia querer arrancá-los.

Alice engasgou, o silêncio voltou a reinar no apartamento.

- Isso... isso é sério?

- Por que não seria? E o pior é que não consigo parar, não tem mais volta, ela nunca vai me querer sabendo das coisas que fiz pra aplacar meu vício.

- _Santo Dio!_

Agora sim a advogada de vinte e sete anos conhecera a surpresa e o choque de uma notícia bombástica. Se virou para Edward, ele chorava, como um bebê. Respirou fundo, sentando-se ao lado do homem duas vezes maior que ela e afagou suas costas largas.

- Por que não contou a ela? Sabe que Bella tem o coração maior que todos nós juntos.

Ele soltou uma risada sem humor pelo nariz, fungando em seguida. – Eu juro que iria contar a ela, mas então ela... ela estava tão linda que eu não pensei, eu não consegui separar a parte boa da parte ruim e então...

- Sebastian. – deduziu.

Ele apenas assentiu, ainda sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

- Como isso começou? Ainda é inacreditável. – sussurrou com a voz embargada. Alice piscava como se aquilo fosse apagar a coisa absurda que seu amigo estava lhe contando. A culpa recaia aos poucos em seus ombros, porque ao invés de xingá-lo e estapeá-lo em prol de sua amiga machucada ela deveria ter pressionado ele, e questionado o que acontecia. Não fora assim que acontecera.

- Eu realmente não sei como isso começou, mas não estávamos tendo tempo um para o outro, muito trabalho e então eu... eu... quando vi já estava... – ele não conseguiu terminar, não queria admitir para si mesmo que traíra sua mulher por um aparente bobo motivo que se tornou uma sede descontrolável, um vício.

- Sabe que além de destruir seu casamento, está destruindo sua vida, certo?

- Quero tirar essa sujeira de mim, quero mandar o vício para o inferno, não quero mais viver assim, eu a quero de volta, quero ser capaz de cuidar do meu filho sem ter ânsia por foder alguém.

Então tudo voou a sua frente, sua vida, a primeira vez em que a viu na faculdade, os meses que passara pensando em como abordá-la, a desculpa perfeita, os encontros furtivos, a amizade, o amor, o casamento, seu sorriso, os planos, seu maior plano, seu filho. Edward pela primeira vez em que aquela conversa começara, fitou Alice.

_- Eu quero ajuda. _


End file.
